Comme au ciel
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Séries de ficlettes connectées et relativement fluff. Cinq ans après la Guerre de Noël, on se répare encore. 212, 343 entre autres.
1. Wu Fei

**Comme au ciel**  
_Scribouilleuse :_ Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
_Genre :_ fond de tiroir fluffy et hors saison  
_Date :_Décembre 2006  
_Disclaimer :_Je ne convoiterai pas l'anime de mon voisin.

_Note :_En faisant un peu de rangement de disque dur, j'ai retrouvé cette série de ficlettes de Noël que j'avais entamées sans jamais terminer leur cycle il y a un peu plus d'un an. Comme la relecture ne m'a pas été trop douloureuse, je me suis dit, autant les poster (et puis ça me forcera peut-être à écrire la dernière ficlette). :)

**1.Wu Fei**

« _Chaaaaaang Wuuuuu Feeeeeeiiiiiii_… »

Pris par surprise, le lugubrement susnommé Chang Wu Fei, jusque-là plongé dans une série de rapports qu'il avait la sensation de connaître par cœur, releva la tête. Les bureaux du quartier général londonien s'étaient vidés peu à peu de ses Preventers et depuis bien une heure, le seul bruit que Wu Fei entendait était le ronronnement de son ordinateur.

« _Ouuuuuuuh Chaaaang Wuuuuu Feeeeeiiii_… Je suis le fantôme des Noëls passéééééés préseeeeents et fuuutuuuuuurs…

– Maxwell, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je te croyais dans les Colonies. »

Duo Maxwell apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, sourire de conspirateur aux lèvres. Wu Fei haussa les sourcils.

« Joli costume.

– Magnifique costume, tu veux dire. Et le mien. Pas loué ! »

Wu Fei était honnêtement impressionné. Maxwell, costume trois pièces qu'on aurait dit sur mesure, une main dans la poche de son pantalon, et cheveux coupés de façon impeccable, aurait eu ses entrées dans les soirées les plus selects de Londres. Il ne lui manquait plus que la starlette au bras.

« T'as deux minutes cinquante sept pour terminer ce que tu fais, annonça-t-il. Nous sommes attendus.

– Pardon ? »

Le sourire de Maxwell s'était fait en coin, son attitude restait nonchalante, mais ses yeux étaient d'un sérieux plus commun qu'on ne le pensait.

« Deux minutes cinquante deux. »

Wu Fei perdit encore quelques secondes à fixer le châtain. Puis sans un mot, il enregistra son travail, éteignit son ordinateur et rangea ses dossiers. Les sourcils de Maxwell se haussèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Wu Fei se leva, prit sa veste et l'enfila.

« Tu me déçois, Fei, se lamenta Maxwell, l'air sincèrement désolé. J'avais tout prévu ! J'ai du chloro et un flingue à cotillons dans ma veste !

– C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de savoir où l'on va ? Il faut que je me change ?

– Tu pourrais au _moins_ faire semblant d'être difficile.

– Je n'ai pas pour habitude de te donner satisfaction.

– Oh, cœur froid, glacial et gelé ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette amitié ! »

Wu Fei se retint de se masser les tempes.

« On passe chez toi pour que tu sois présentable, reprit Duo, le ton joyeux. Tro et Quat devraient venir nous y chercher d'ici une petite heure, alors prends pas trop de temps à te pomponner !

– Je ne voudrais surtout pas te faire concurrence », rétorqua Wu Fei.

Alors Bloom et Winner étaient dans le coup aussi.

« C'est en quel honneur ?

– Hum, 24 décembre ? Noël, tout ça ? Je suis sûr que t'as dû voir une ou deux déco dans les rues.

– Merci, Maxwell. Ce n'est pas ce que je demandais. »

_Et tu le sais très bien._

Il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps, c'était pour lui qu'il aurait fallu apporter le chloroforme. Maxwell, assez bon correspondant lorsqu'il était à des milliers de kilomètres, arrivait toujours à ne voir personne s'il se trouvait dans les environs. _« On va pas rester accro au passé, bordel. Les petites réunions c'est bien gentil mais j'ai pas envie de me mettre à radoter à mon âge. » _

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de donner des nouvelles et d'en réclamer.

« Duo aime faire des compartiments, lui avait dit Yuy un jour, une de ses répliques les plus longues depuis leur altercation lors de la Guerre de Noël. Si les choses changent ou ne sont pas ce qu'elles devraient être, il panique. Il n'aime pas l'idée que nous puissions être autre chose que ce que nous étions pendant la guerre. Différents de ce qu'il a décidé que nous sommes. »

Ce qui, plus ou moins traduit, signifiait que l'hôpital se foutait de la charité, que Yuy l'avait signalé à Maxwell, et cela n'avait pas dû bien passer. Wu Fei s'était longtemps demandé s'ils avaient résolu ce problème-là sans oser le demander, et Yuy n'en avait plus jamais parlé, mais il savait par Relena Darlian-Peacecraft que la tension entre eux n'était pas dissipée.

Maxwell déverrouilla sa voiture et s'installa au volant. Wu Fei s'assit sur le siège avant.

« J'ai terminé ma crise d'adolescence », répondit le châtain avec une sérénité surprenante.

_J'ai accepté ce que je suis_, entendit Wu Fei.

Quelqu'un qui, même après des années, se trouvait incapable de former une relation durable ou autre que superficielle avec qui que ce soit.

Quelqu'un qui aimait le monde qu'il avait aidé à créer mais qui s'y trouvait toujours en marge.

Quelqu'un, surtout, qui n'était pas le seul dans ce cas.

Wu Fei comprenait Maxwell. Il s'était posé les mêmes questions. Ils n'avaient eu que la guerre en commun ; ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés s'il n'y avait pas eu les Gundams. La réponse de Bloom, autour d'un mauvais café de la machine du rez-de-chaussée, avait été simple : « Il faut bien construire à partir de quelque chose. Si on ne s'entend pas, on arrêtera de se voir et puis c'est tout. »

Wu Fei laissa un sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

« Bienvenu au club », dit-il simplement, et Maxwell éclata de rire.

/fin

(à suivre : 2. Quatre)


	2. Quatre

_**Quatre**_

Avec un manque de grâce affligeant, Quatre Raberba Winner se laissa tomber sur le siège de la limousine, ferma les yeux et lâcha un soupir qui provoqua un ouragan astral quelque part dans la constellation d'Orion. La vitre entre l'avant et l'arrière était montée, ce qui lui laissait la possibilité de se frotter les yeux d'un geste rageur tout en poussant des grognements inintelligibles. 

« Gaaaaaaaaaah. Nyaaaaaaaark. Mrr. Prrrrrrr. »

Puis il secoua la tête avec énergie, se redressa, croisa une jambe par-dessus l'autre et après avoir réarrangé son costume et sa coiffure, il plaqua une expression paisible, sereine, digne sur son visage et rétablit la communication entre les deux parties de la voiture. 

« Nous pouvons y aller, Henry.

– Bien, Monsieur. »

S'il avait été un peu plus concentré, il se serait rendu compte que le ton était amusé et que la voix n'était pas celle de son chauffeur, mais Quatre Raberba Winner était fatigué. Il avait vécu des mois – des années – qui avaient redéfini sa notion de la difficulté, s'était rendu compte qu'être sensible aux émotions des gens ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de les jeter par la fenêtre du dernier étage du plus haut immeuble possédé par la Winner Inc., et qu'au bout d'un moment, les bals de charité, bonne cause ou non, devenaient plus que pesants. 

Il s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises déjà s'il pouvait adapter le système Zéro aux réunions d'investisseurs et pourquoi il avait pris la décision oh si stupide de détruire Sandrock. 

Mais le pire de tout, peut-être, c'était qu'il aimait ça et qu'il n'avait encore rien trouvé de plus satisfaisant que d'avoir reconstruit l'économie de X-765435. Entre autres colonies.

Du moins s'il ne pensait pas à une grasse matinée dans les bras de Trowa, bien sûr, mais c'était devenu tellement rare que Quatre se demandait souvent si cela n'avait pas été une hallucination, un fantasme de mythomane stressé. 

« Allez courage, trois heures de représentation et après tu peux aller te coucher. »

Le matin du 25 décembre, fête chrétienne ou pas, il s'autorisait à dormir. Jusqu'à au moins neuf heures et demi. Une vraie débauche. Et peut-être qu'il appellerait Wu Fei; si ce dernier n'était pas occupé ils pourraient déjeuner ou dîner ensemble avant que Quatre ne reprenne sa navette privée pour les Colonies. 

Quatre tourna la tête pour regarder les décorations de Noël par la vitre, et après quelques secondes, fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il faisait le même chemin pour aller au même bal de charité de Noël et ce n'était pas celui-là. 

Il prit quelques secondes pour s'assurer que la fatigue ne la faisait pas délirer mais non, il ne s'agissait pas du chemin de Buckingham. Il alluma l'interphone entre l'avant et l'arrière. 

« Henry ?

– Monsieur ? »

Mmmmh. 

« Trowa, qu'est-ce que tu fais à la place de mon chauffeur ? Tu n'es pas censé être avec Catherine ? 

– Prends l'air terrifié. Tu as été kidnappé. 

– … pardon ? »

La vitre s'abaissa. Quatre, après avoir changé de côté, constata que son amant, petit ami, fiancé, ex, compagnon, âme sœur, quel que soit le qualificatif que la presse people lui donnait en ce moment, était bien en train de conduire en lieu et place de son chauffeur habituel.

« Je suis armé, ajouta Trowa sans quitter la route des yeux. Mon pistolet projette des cotillons dont il est très difficile de se débarrasser.

– Trowa…

– Je te l'ai dit, tu as été kidnappé. Ne t'inquiète pas, la Winner Inc. sera représentée au bal de Buckingham, par ta sœur Sonia. Ce soir…»

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le rétroviseur. 

« Ce soir, tu fêtes Noël avec nous. C'est à ton tour. 

– Je ne savais pas que c'était à tour de rôle, dit Quatre. 

– Ça l'est maintenant. »

Il devrait protester. Il devrait. Après tout, Noël n'avait, religieusement, rien à voir avec lui. Mais le regard de Trowa qui passait de la route au rétroviseur lui fit garder le silence. _Nous_. Avec Trowa, Catherine, Heero…? 

Un sourire, honnête, rare, naquit sur ses lèvres, et la voiture s'arrêta. Avant que Quatre ne puisse poser de question, portes avant et arrière droites s'ouvrirent. 

« 20h07 pile poil, toujours aussi précis, Tro ! » lança une voix devant qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux, alors que Wu Fei lui demandait de se pousser. 

Quatre s'exécuta. 

« J'ai été kidnappé », annonça-t-il au Preventer d'un ton joyeux. 

Duo. Duo était _là._

« Je ne suis pas en service, répliqua Wu Fei alors qu'il attachait sa ceinture.

– S'lut, Quat. Content de te voir. »

Quatre sourit encore, à se faire mal aux joues. 

« Et moi donc. »

Paix sur la Terre, décidément. 

/Fin

(à suivre: Relena)


End file.
